Computer “cookies” have been used to track which websites a computer user has visited, e.g., using a browser. Browsing history information gathered using cookies has been used to select for display to the computer user, e.g., in a banner or pop-up ad, advertising content that may have been selected based at least in part on attributes of pages the user has visited. For example, a computer user who has visited web pages associated with automobiles may be more likely to have a car ad selected for display to the user.
Attempts have been made to target ads to a mobile device user based on the user's current geographic location. For example, an ad “request” sent by and/or on behalf of a mobile app being used by a mobile user may include GPS or other current location information (e.g., latitude/longitude), and an attempt may be made to serve to the mobile user for display in the context of the mobile app an ad that has been selected based on the current location information included in the ad request, for example an ad for a business that is located at or near the user's current location.
Ads also have been selected based on the content of a site the user is currently visiting or an app the user is using, and based on analyses of social media content associate with a user, such as the user's own feed or that of the user's friends, etc.